


Honest Way Out

by MythosMeta



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Multi, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythosMeta/pseuds/MythosMeta
Summary: lucina POV fe:a thingthis is technically femslash feb. i assure you it will be. forgive me for my WIPs i go to school
Relationships: Azur | Inigo/Gerome, Brady/Eudes | Owain, Chambray | Yarne/Loran | Laurent, Lucina/Marc | Morgan, Maribelle/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Riviera | Libra/Viaur | Virion
Kudos: 2





	Honest Way Out

Lucina checks her reflection in the large shards of glass scattered around her boots. Mask affixed, hair tucked, overall outward disguise confirmed. Although… she turns in a small circle and clears her throat.

“I’m Marth,” she says, then shakes her head at the tone. She pushes the back of her tongue down in her throat, willing a roguish rumble. “I _am_ Marth.” Marth-Lucina brandishes her blade and strikes a pose that is probably cool and threatening and mysterious. “You may call me— ugh, close enough.” 

She relaxes and sheathes her sword.

It’s time. The finality of the thought is a splash of cold water, not so much refreshing in this long, bitter winter as sobering, almost painfully so.

The portal is open, the past laid out before her. A chance at a new life; not for her, it’s far too late, but for her young family, her unborn friends, for an infant Lucina somewhere in that vast stream of ages, who will too take up her father’s sword but will never have to use it. Not like this. She’ll make sure of it.

The crumbling ruins don’t bid her the fondest farewell, but they’re a fair sight better than the corpses outnumbering the fallen leaves in the yard. She thinks of the garden she passed on the way in, starved and trampled like so many others. Deprived of any further seeds of hope, all destroyed in the fires of war.

All but one, she supposes. Funny how a handful of blackened stems can inspire, as though she needed more than having nothing left to lose to bolster courage and resolve. Dark times, indeed.

Runes and stones manifest and swirl in tandem, forming a pattern of circles that coalesce into the gleaming eye of the portal. The two rows of stones pull away from each other, revealing a beam of light that cuts through the gloom, reducing it to the mere shadows of a forgotten future it deserves to be.

Lucina takes a last breath of stinging air, holds it, and dives.

It is not so much the sensation of warping as a warped sensation. The concept of time unravels around her, disorienting until she surrenders, allowing the current to flow her world and herself in reverse. Muffled sounds and blurry figures float past. She gives up trying to understand them, or how long it takes her to stop. Physical forms lose their meaning. Things happen, and then they don’t.

She feels the end before she sees it, having to recall what eyes are and that she has them. The portal closes and opens, seen from the other side and reversed, just like everything else in this not-place.

In the instant she passes through the gelatinous blue, her awareness snaps back into place. Apparently not a moment too soon, she notes, watching some blobs of sinister purple goop exit the portal in front of her. 

Her head breaks the surface. She exhales the stale air, and fills her lungs with the new world, warm with life.

And probably also that lava over there, but life too.

She’s quite a distance from the ground so she executes landing strategy, sword drawn and cape fanning out impressively behind her. Nailed it.

Aunt Lissa totally saw that. And is also in danger. Luckily these basic undead are child’s play. Lucina dispatches them and hits the ground, dashing to block the axe from her young aunt’s skull.

She spies her father, frozen at the sight of the creatures. She landed in one of their first appearances, then.

“A little help,” she grits out, wrestling with the suit of armor at her back.

He recovers quickly, unsheathing his identical blade. He slashes forward as she pulls back, and together they reduce it to ash.

Lucina takes stock of the group one by one while she shakes off the adrenaline spike. Aunt Lissa, Father, Sir Frederick, and… 

A remarkably slight person of indeterminate gender.

She knows who this must be, though Robin is… not exactly fitting of the heroic image the stories spun. Not only are they quite thin, but very short. The light pink hair is fluffy and traditionally feminine with tufts hanging between their eyes, framing a somewhat boyish face and sweeping out behind the ears. They also smell strongly of burnt bear meat for some reason. Still, they are very much _the_ Robin, denoted by the coat, but most clear in the battle calculations rapidly fading from their sharp, shadowed eyes.

Lucina is torn, but ultimately decides not to address them. She turns to her father and delivers the brief warning she had also prepared in advance. He seems confused, but accepts the information with suitable seriousness. She slips off before she’s tempted to get any closer. There will be time for that, she assures herself, more time than she’s ever had.

For now, she has a job to do. The same one she’s always been tasked, but with the odds in her favor for the first time: lead everyone to survival.

Her friends are coming. She should settle in somewhere to wait.


End file.
